In a typical conventional managed information services network, such as a storage area network (SAN) operable to coordinate access to mass storage devices by a set of users, the storage area network interconnects a plurality of storage device nodes and associated interconnection nodes. The storage area network includes a variety of nodes for providing mass storage retrieval services to users, such as storage devices (e.g. disc drive arrays), connectivity devices (e.g. switches and routers), and conventional host computers for executing software components called agents for monitoring and controlling the nodes in the storage area network. The resultant infrastructure, therefore, for monitoring and controlling the storage area network, defines a complex array of nodes and interconnections.
Management of the storage area network infrastructure presents a formidable task. The multitude of nodes and interconnections between the various nodes present a substantial monitoring and control task for tracking throughput, identifying bottlenecks, and pinpointing failures, for example. In a typical conventional managed information services network, a network management application, such as a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) based application, for example, assist operators and users in gathering feedback from the network and performing diagnostic activities for isolating problem areas, performing remedial action, and improving efficiency of the conventional network infrastructure.